


More Then Fine

by The_BloodyEagle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Pregnant, The Doctor - Freeform, be nice, doctor who - Freeform, first time author here, sick, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BloodyEagle/pseuds/The_BloodyEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Rose just sick? Or is it something more???</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Then Fine

The Doctor woke up to the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

 

“Rose?” He called out, sitting upright in bed. “Rose?” He leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom as the toilet flushed.

 

“I’m okay,” she coughed, leaning over the toilet shakily as the Doctor crouched next to her and wrapped one arm around her and held her hair back with the other hand.

 

“I sincerely doubt that, since your dinner ended up in the toilet,” he replied, rubbing her back soothingly.

 

“I’m fine, really.”

 

“You sure? You don’t feel nauseous or anything?”

 

“You can stop fretting Doctor, I’m fine.”

 

“I’m not fretting,” he pouted while Rose giggled at his indignant expression.

 

“C’mon, lets go back to bed.”

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

Rose wandered through the pharmacy, humming to herself. It was fairly quiet since it was midday, the Doctor insisting Rose take the day off from work when she had thrown up twice more that morning. She had then taken nearly 2 hours convincing the Doctor to go to work.

 

She shook herself out of her thoughts and resumed scanning the shelves for what she was looking for. She picked up a small rectangular, cardboard box and read the instructions on the back before heading up to the cashiers with it. The cashier quickly picked it up and scanned it while Rose paid for it.

 

“Good luck,” the cashier said while handing Rose her change.

 

“Thanks,” Rose replied nervously and took the plastic bag from the counter before exiting the store.

 

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

 

“Rose, I’m home,” the Doctor called out, shedding his trenchcoat in the hallway.

 

“I’m in the living room,” Rose replied, turning off the telly. She sat back on the couch as she heard footsteps approaching.

 

“Hey, are you feeling any better? Were you sick again? You’ve been hydrating. ri-“ Rose cut off his string of questions with a kiss, pulling him in with his tie and mashing his lips against hers. His fingers instantly wove into her hair, pulling himself flush against her, trapping her against the couch. His tongue pressed languidly against hers, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Rose reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at the Doctor, his eyes lidded and face flushed.

 

“For the record, you started that,” he murmured, smirking as he sat up on the sofa.

 

“I know. It’s just… I want- I need to talk to you,” Rose said, slowing down her words as they sort of spilled out of her.

 

“Sure. Is everything okay?” He asked, drawing his eyebrows together with concern.

 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.It’s fine. I’m fine,” Rose nodded furiously before taking a breath and starting again. “You love me, right?”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“And you’re going to stay with me forever, right?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“No matter what?”

 

“Rose what’s going on?” The Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’m pregnant.” The eyebrow fell back down to join the other, his jaw going slack in shock.

 

“Y-you’re sure?” He gulped.

 

“As sure as I can be without a blood test.” Rose replied, fiddling with his hair nervously. The knot of anxiety and worry dissolved in her stomach when the Doctor’s face split into a joyous gin.

 

“Rose, you are brilliant you,” he giggled, kissing her as he pulled her into a massive hug. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her still flat abdomen, placing a hand on it.

 

“Hello little one,” he murmured softly, stroking her stomach with his thumb. “I look forward to meeting you.”


End file.
